


God Save the Prom Kings

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band), bbangnyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: It's the day every high school student lives for in their senior year: prom. But, little did they know, the apocalypse decided to happen once the clock hit midnight.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, bbangnyu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	God Save the Prom Kings

The craze in the gymnasium filled with all of my classmates and I start to die down as the slow music ensues; meaning that it's time to take your date by the hand and guide them to the center of the floor to slow dance. Nervously biting my lip, I give my boyfriend a pouty look.

"I can't dance, Younghoon." I shake my head in defiance as he offers me his hand; however, he doesn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, babe. Take my hand and trust me, what's the worst that could happen?" He teases and snakes his arm around my waist, guiding me into the dead midst of the floor. He takes my hands into his much larger ones, placing one on his shoulder and the other on the sleeve of his tuxedo. He then securely places his hands on my waist, just a couple inches above my hips.

"Just move slowly with me, follow my lead." He whispers reassuringly into my ear, "nothing bad will happen. Changmin said he already counted the votes, we're going to be prom kings."

I don't know how that's supposed to stop the constant flipping of my stomach that gives me a nauseous feeling in my throat, but I guess it'll make me feel more confident in the future of the night. Tonight is supposed to be my boyfriend's and my special night, we even talked about everything. We decided to do . . . you know . . . the thing? Sex. I'm talking about sex. We already bought the condoms, and it's going to be both of our first times, so perhaps becoming prom king will make my night more easy and less nerve racking.

As the music continues, I feel him guide my head to rest against his chest so he can place his chin on top of my head. Slowly but surely, almost all of the nauseous feeling in my stomach has gone away. I can stop feeling the invisible crowd's prying eyes on me, such that I can finally relax and melt into my boyfriend's warm embrace. We slowly sway side to side like a two directional breeze causing a bend in the rain forest canopy.

Then, this is when everything happens. Almost as if the world was ending: a ground shaking earthquake causes everyone to lose balance and collide with either the floor or their prom mate. Luckily, I have a tall and sturdy boyfriend to cling onto.

A staff member runs up to the stage and takes the microphone off the stand, and with urging words, she shouts "everyone, let's quickly and calmly evacuate the gym to the panic room!" She points in the general direction of which the panic room resides in the school, but being that all of us are students who conform to the law regulated four drills a year of going to the panic room with a fake scenario should be evident that she doesn't have to try and explain where it is.

The ground remains still and silent as we all make our way to the panic room, which is basically just another gymnasium, but with a thicker ceiling with thicker walls. I nervously sit next to Younghoon, wrapping my arms around his bicep as if I'm a sloth anchoring myself to a tree branch. Every once in a while he will tell me that everything is okay, reassuring me that it was only a small earthquake that already passed, but it doesn't explain the constant sound of footsteps on the roof. Not just footsteps, but the loudest stomping I've ever heard. Stomping, banging, shoveling, drilling. It only takes me a matter of seconds to realize that someone's trying to get in this room from the rooftop.

"Do you hear that?" One classmate asks as she squints up at the ceiling.

"Hear what?"

A large chunk of the rooftop free falls, collapsing on at least four of the students grouped together like cholesterol in a diabetic's artery. It's at this point of time when I can't even hear my own thoughts, there's too much panic and screaming. From the hole in the roof, inhuman creatures start to drop down: causing everyone to run out of the panic room in multiple directions. Each and every one of us run through the halls in the school like mice in a mouse trap, whatever is watching or following us from above can definitely see us as ants in their home colony.

Younghoon and I run together hand in hand, but due to our height difference and my lack of endurance, I try to let go because it's as if he's dragging me.

"Younghoon . . . Younghoon! Younghoon!" I can barely scream because I've basically used all of the oxygen resources in my body to even keep my eyes open. We must've been sprinting for seven minutes straight, it's getting so hot and sweaty on this summer night that my white button up started sticking to my chest. "I can't go any farther."

"Stop, yes you can." He starts dragging me again, but I can barely lift my legs. We're only a few hallways from the stairs that leads to one of the emergency exits, and I cling onto the hope that I have enough energy to make it. And just as my hopes peaked of escaping from this hell hole because I can see the staircases at the end of the hallway, Younghoon quickly pivots and drags us into the nearest classroom.

"What? Why? It was right there!" I whine as he and I ducked behind one of the science laboratory desks. He then covers my mouth with one hand and places a finger over his lips.

"One of those . . . those things . . . it's in the hallway." He warns in a whisper. I'm on the verge of crying, I've barely caught a full second glimpse of those creatures because I've instantly turned tail and rain the second the roof started falling like a meteor shower. The only thing I know is that it's as if I'm living in the real life version of Predator Versus Aliens.

"What does it look like?" I quietly ask. I tried my best to keep my voice confident and sturdy, but it kept cracking with every pronounced syllable. Younghoon shakes his head in response.

"That doesn't matter." He answers while wrapping his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his side. "We won't see them again. They'll leave and never come back."

"Younghoon . . ." I hopelessly call out his name, placing my hands on his face to make him look down at me. "Whatever happens tonight-"

"Stop. We aren't going to talk like this. Nothing bad is going to happen." He quickly cuts me off with a harsh tone. He shakes his head in defiance, which is his biggest habit of whenever he isn't admitting to being wrong when he knows he isn't right.

"Just listen to me. Okay? I know that we're both young and-"

"This isn't our last day, stop." Younghoon starts crying and pulls me in for a kiss. He passionately connects his plumps lips with mine, holding this awkward position for almost a minute. 

"Younghoon, I love you so much."

"I love you, baby." He shuts his eyes tightly and pulls me against his chest. "We're okay, everything is o-"

Without being able to hear the rest of his sentence, I feel his grip quickly unravel from around me as a beast with long hind legs and slick, shiny, black skin drags him on the floor away from me. I scream in fear as I try to reach for him, but something grabs onto my ankle and pulls me in the opposite direction.

"Choi Chanhee!" I hear his angelic voice call out my name one last time before a blood curdling scream fills the science room.

I cry out in emotional agony as the creature flips me onto my back, making me look straight into its hundreds of eyes covering the front of it's head. It opens it's mouth to let out a mighty roar, shaking his head side to side. Long strings of saliva seep out from the corners of its mouth and soaks my tuxedo and hair.

It screams one more time before plunging it's jaws in my stomach, causing me to scream and writhe in pain. My special night, ended up being the night of the apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been giving kudos and hits to all of my writing. It means so much to me, especially since I just began this account. <3 XOXO


End file.
